ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick4kids
Nick4kids is a 2017 programming network by Nickelodeon as a tribute to 4kids. It also has a spinoff known as 4teens and 4klassics. TV Programming Anime # Sonic X (2017) (Boys Show) # Magical DoReMi (All Seasons) (2017) (Girls Show) # Magical Symphonies (2017) (Girls Show) # Mew Mew Power (All Episodes) (2017) (Girls Show) # Sailor Moon (All Episodes) (2017) (HD) (Girls Show) # Sailor Moon: The Next Generation (2017) (Girls Show) (Sequel To Sailor Moon) # Cardcaptors (2017) (HD) (Girls Show) # Bonanza Brothers The Animated Series (2017) (Boys Show) # One Piece (All Episodes) (2017) (Boys Show) # One Piece 2012 (2017) (Boys Show) # Yu-Gi-Oh (2017) (Boys Show) # F-Zero GP Legend (2017) (Boys Show) # Super Princesses Of Wonder Planet (2017) (Girls Show) # Princess Comet (2017) (Girls Show) # Kasumin (2017) (Girls Show) # Mysterious Magic Fun Fun Pharmacy (2017) (Girls Show) # The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya (2017) (Girls Show) # Lucky Star (2017) (Girls Show) # Crayon Kingdom Of Dreams (2017) (Show For Little Kids) # Yu-Gi-Oh GX (2017) (Boys Show) # Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds (2017) (Boys Show) # Troubled Windows (2017) (Girls Show) # Splatoon (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Invade! Squid Girl! (2017) (Girls Show) # Digimon Frontier (2017) (Boys Show) # Naruto (2017) (Boys Show) # Bleach (2017) (Boys Show) # Astro Boy 2003 (2017) (Boys Show) # Kirby Right Back At Ya! (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Rainbow Brite S (2017) (Girls Show) # Wedding Peach (2017) (Girls Show) (HD) # Hatsune Miku And The Future Stars (2017) (Girls Show) (HD) # ICE CLIMBERS GO! GO! GO! (2017) (Show For Little Kids) (HD) # Soul Eater (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Soul Eater NOT! (2017) (Girls Show) # Full Metal Alchemist (2017) (Boys Show) # Powerpuff Girls Z (2017) (Girls Show) # Dragonball (2017) (Boys Show) # Cubix Robots For Everyone (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # PROJECT DIVA ANIMATED (2017) (Spinoff Of Project Mirai) (Girls Show) # She's Here! Huábīng rěnzhě! (2017) (Girls Show) # Shugo Chara! (2017) (Girls Show) # Himouto! Umaru-chan (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # My Ordinary Life (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Hello Suzuki San (2017) (Girls Show) # Pany Pang (2017) (Girls Show) # Azumanga Daioh! (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Hello Kitty Paradise (2017) (Girls Show) # VOCALOID: The Anime Series (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # UTAU: The Technological Adventures Of Kasane Teto (2017) (SpinOff Of VTAS) (Girls Show) # Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater (2017) (Girls Show) # CeVIO Creative S: Sato Sasara And Friends (2017) (Girls Show) # K-ON! (2017) (Girls Show) # Growing Up With Hello Kitty (2017) (Girls Show) # The VOICEROID Comedy Show (SpinOff Of VTAS) (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Macne Nana And Friends (SpinOff Of VTAS) (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Hello Kitty & Friends (2017) (Girls Show) # Bubble Power! Bubble Girls (2017) (Girls Show) # Mermaid Melody (2017) (Girls Show) # Daisy And Friends! (2017) (SpinOff Of Magical doremi) (Shows For Little Kids) # Pocket Fighters (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Mega Man 2017 (2017) (Boys Show) # PIKMIN (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Kirarin Revolution (2017) (Girls Show) # Mega Man ANIMATED (2017) (Boys Show) # Magical Macey Chan (2017) (Girls Show) # Nisekoi (2017) (Girls Show) # Sugar Sugar Rune (2017) (Girls Show) # Macey's Gang (2017) (Girls Show) # SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!!! (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Space Patrol Luluco (2017) (Girls Show) # 1 2 3 Color Fairy (2017) (Girls Show) # Sailor Starlights (2017) (Girls Show) (Spinoff Of Sailor Moon) # Mystical Magical Rainbow Force (2017) (Girls Show) # 1 2 3 Color Mermaids (2017) (Girls Show) # Sailor Moon X (2017) (Girls Show) # 1 2 3 Color Girls (2017) (Girls Show) # Sailor Moon Crystal (2017) (Girls Show) # Secret Society Eagle Talon (2017) (Boys Show) # Secret Agent Sailor V (2017) (Girls Show) (Prequel To Sailor Moon) # Sailor Moon X (2017) (Girls Show) # Dinosaur King (2017) (Show For Both Gender) Non-Anime/Cartoons # Spongebob Squarepants (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Code Lyoko (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # TMNT 2012 (2017) (Boys Show) # La jeune fille et la méduse (2017) (Girls Show) # TMNT 2005 (2017) (Boys Show) # Toejam & Earl: Big Jammin Adventures (2017) (Boys Show) # Wild Woody And The Sketch Masters (2017) (Boys Show) # Dynamite Headdy And Friends (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # The Loud House (Show For Both Gender) # Chaotic (2017) (Boys Show) # Bratz (2017) (Girls Show) # Strawberry Shortcake 2009 (2017) (Girls Show) # COOL SPOT (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Strawberry Shortcake 2003 (2017) (Girls Show) # Monster High 2010 (2017) (Girls Show) # Shopkins (2017) (Girls Show) # Rainbow Brite 90s (2017) (Girls Show) (HD) # Sonic Boom (2017) (Girls Show) # Rainbow Brite 2014 (2017) (Girls Show) # Fruitsnackia OM NOM NOM! (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # The Loud House (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # W.I.T.C.H (2017) (Girls Show) # Winx Club 2012 (2017) (Girls Show) # Sushi Pack (2017) (Show For Little Kids) # Winx Club 2005 (2017) (Girls Show) # Powerpuff Girls 1998 (2017) (Show For Both Gender) (HD) # Totally Spies! (2017) (Girls Show) # Powerpuff Girls 2016 (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Teen Titans 2003 (2017) (Boys Show) # Gravity Falls (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Phineas And Ferb (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Hey Arnold! (Show For Both Gender) # Lalaloopsy 2013 (2017) (Girls Show) # Maryoku Yummy (2017) (Girls Show) # We're Lalaloopsy (2017) (Girls Show) # MYSTIXX (2017) (Girls Show) # Alter/Ego ANIMATED (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Super Hero Squad (2017) (Boys Show) # N0VI STARS (2017) (Girls Show) # Disrespectoids Disadventures (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # kappa Mikey (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Dinosaur King (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # The Amazing World Of Gumball (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Viva Piñata (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # The Amazing World Of Gumball And Yukari (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Rhythm Heaven Heroes (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Totally Spies REDUX (2017) (Girls Show) # WarioWare The Animated Series (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Zodiac Girls (2017) (Girls Show) # Homestar Runner: The Animated Series (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Time Warp Trio (2017) (Boys Show) # The Monster Buster Club (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # CHIPSPEECH ANIMATED (2017) (Show For Both Gender) 4teens Spinoff # Futurama (2017) # Kill La Kill (2017) # Love Hina (2017) # Panty And Stocking (2017) # OVERWATCH: THE SERIES (2017) # The Lost Warriors Of Osaka (2017) (Spinoff of Magical DoReMi And Prequel to magical doremi season 3) # Yandere Simulator The Animated Series (2017) # Rick And Morty (2017) 4klassics # Winx Season 1 (2017) (Girls Show) # Magical Doremi Season 1 (2017) (Girls Show) # Shugo Chara Season 1 (2017) (Girls Show) # Sailor Moon Season 1 (2017) (Girls Show) # Digimon Season 1 2 And 3 (2017) (Boys Show) (HD) # The Amazing World Of Gumball Season 1 And 2 (2017) (Show For Both Gender) # Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2017) (HD) (Boys Show) # Sonic SATAM (2017) (HD) (Boys Show) # Sonic Underground (2017) (HD) Pretty Cure-athon Pretty Cure-athon is about the trilogy of pretty cure shows during the airings of girls block # Pretty Cure (2017) # Splash Star Pretty Cure (2017) # Yes! Pretty Cure (2017) # Fresh! Pretty Cure (2017) # HeartCatch Pretty Cure (2017) # Suite Pretty Cure (2017) # Smile! Pretty Cure (AKA Glitter Force) (2017) # Heart Pounding Pretty Cure (2017) # HappinessCharge Pretty Cure (2017) # Go! Princess Pretty Cure (2017) # Witch Girls Pretty Cure (2017) # Pretty Cure A La Mode (2017) Power Rangers-athon Power Rangers-athon is about the trilogy of Power rangers shows during the airings of boys block same as Pretty cure-athon # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2017) (HD) # Power Rangers Zeo (2017) (HD) # Power Rangers Turbo (2017) (HD) # Power Rangers In Space (2017) (HD) # Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2017) (HD) # Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2017) # Power Rangers Wild Force (2017) # Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2017) # Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2017) # Power Rangers S.P.D (2017) # Power Rangers Mystic Force (2017) # Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2017) # Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2017) # Power Rangers RPM (2017) # Power Rangers Samurai (2017) # Power Rangers MEGAFORCE (2017) # Power Rangers Dino Charge (2017) # Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017) # Power Rangers Underground (2017) (Original Idea by: Prentis-65) # Power Rangers Gem Force (2017) (Fan Series) Category:PrincessDaisyfan99's Ideas Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Winx Club Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:The Loud House Category:Fruitsnackia Category:Rainbow Brite Category:Monster High Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:Bratz Category:Chaotic Category:Dynamite Headdy Category:Wild Woody Category:Toejam&Earl Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Code Lyoko Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Fullmetal alchemist Category:Soul Eater Category:Ice Climbers Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Wedding peach Category:Kirby Category:Astro Boy Category:Bleach Category:Naruto Category:Digimon Category:Ika Musume Category:Splatoon Category:OS tan Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yume no Crayon Oukoku Category:Lucky Star Category:Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Fun Fun Pharmacy Category:Kasumin Category:Cosmic Baton Girl Category:Fushigi Boshi No Hime Category:F-Zero Category:One Piece Category:Bonanza Brothers Category:Cardcaptors Sakura Category:Sailor Moon Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Sonic Category:Shopkins Category:Hey Arnold! Category:PrincessDaisyFan99's ideas